Episode 1669 (16th June 1992)
Plot Kim wakes up and wants to know about the baby. Kathy cannot tell her anything. Frank is devastated that he did not know about Kim's pregnancy until she was losing the baby. He tells Chris that Kim is going to need a lot of support. Kim's leg is in plaster. She cries as she tells Kathy that she just wanted a baby so much. Kathy understands as she had a miscarriage herself. Joe is having to run the pony trekking for Kathy. Nick asks if he can do any overtime at Home Farm subjecting Archie to get on Lynn's nerves by looking after Alice for longer. Frank appreciates Chris's support. They both wonder why Kim did not mention that she thought she was pregnant. Archie and Lynn row again. Elizabeth has another go at Michael about Eric. He asks her if she can remember his dad and she looks guilty. Mark is still depressed about his exams; Melanie still doesn't realise just how badly he has done and goes on about celebrating. Mark doesn't look like he is in the mood. Frank arrives to visit Kim. She tries to tell him about the miscarriage, but he tells her that he already knows. Alan pleads with Caroline to work in The Woolpack for a while. She is still in the mood to tease him about the glamorous granny competition. Carol arrives with her daughter Lorraine and announces that she can help out. Neither Alan nor Lorraine look happy at that suggestion. Kim blames herself for the miscarriage as she shouldn't have taken part in the competition. She thinks that Frank will hate her but he doesn't. Carol rows with her daughter in the bar. She persuades Alan that he will be doing her a favour if he takes Lorraine on. Elizabeth is in a bad mood because of Michael. Eric tells her that everything will be alright. Mark tries to talk to Joe about his exams, but he is distracted with Robert's riding lesson. Frank wants to be on his own for a while. He starts to cry when Kathy and Chris leave. Chris thinks that it is weird that Kim did not mention her pregnancy to Frank. Archie feels bad when Nick comes home with loads of old clothes that Lynn has given him for Alice. Lorraine sneaks off from the Woolpack while her mum's back is turned. Melanie is looking for Mark. He turns up on Rachel's doorstep in Leeds and tells her that he has quit school and is not going to take his last exam. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) *Peter Whiteley - Sam Walker (uncredited) *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Melanie Clifford - Joanne Woodcock Locations *Hotten General - Sideward *Home Farm - Living room and grounds *Whiteley's Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *Emmerdale Farm - Farmland *The Woolpack - Public bar *Victoria Cottage - Living room *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Rachel's bedsit in Leeds Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes